<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is It Wrong? by Elri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404061">Is It Wrong?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri'>Elri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elri's 100/100 Challenge [85]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>UnDeadwood (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:08:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is it so wrong for me to want you?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matthew Mason/Clayton Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Elri's 100/100 Challenge [85]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is It Wrong?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Mr. Sharpe, you don’t really want to be doin’ this.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of all the objections I was </span>
  <span>expectin</span>
  <span>’, Reverend, that wasn’t one of ‘</span>
  <span>em</span>
  <span>. Tell me, why don’t I want to do this?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“There are things you don’t know about me...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Things havin' to do with you </span>
  <span>havin</span>
  <span>’ a wanted poster?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“How did-”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Found it in Farnum’s office. Burned it too.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Seemed like the thing to do. </span>
  <span>So</span>
  <span> if you got a past, and I got a past, and neither of </span>
  <span>those matter</span>
  <span> here, </span>
  <b>
    <span>is it so wrong for me to want you?</span>
  </b>
  <span>”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well when you put it like that...”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>